


Selcouth

by Gatzbyy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Romance, Developing Relationship, Domestic Avengers, Drunk Tony Stark, Halloween, House Party, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Confessions, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Steve Tony Appreciation Celebration Day, Stony - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gatzbyy/pseuds/Gatzbyy
Summary: Selcouth·(Adj.) Unfamiliar, rare, strange, and yet marvelousSteve Rogers was used to seeing Tony Stark downing bottles of any alcoholic beverage he could get his hands on, preferably whiskey. He was used to watching him get drunk out of his mind at parties like this. He was used to being the one to carry the wasted genius back to his room after they were basically the only two people left where the music was, aside from the occasional Thor jamming to modern music. Steve was used to setting Tony down on his bed and feel his heart throb as Tony, in his drunken stupors, whisper "I love you, Steve" in a way that made the blond male's body buzz with warmth. But he was drunk. It only ever happened when he was drunk. When he woke up it would be as if it never happened, and Steve has had enough.





	Selcouth

It was October 31, Halloween, and like every other year, the Avengers were throwing a Halloween party. Steve Rogers, being the wallflower he was, simply stood against a wall, cup of beer in hand (though it never worked on him), and an eye on a certain tipsy genius. It came as no surprise to anyone when Tony Stark got wasted at events like this,  
"It's the perfect excuse to drink as much as I want. Even if I already can do that". He would say, before filling his glass and wandering to where the music was.  
Steve subconsciously noticed that they had a routine at parties like this; Tony getting drunk and Captain America having to save him from himself, lifting the genuis over the coffee table he was laying on and carrying him to his room. Not that he minded.

well, he did mind,

sorta. 

It didn't bother Steve when it came to helping out a friend, especially in a state like this. What bothered him, was that everytime they reached the elevator, just Steve Rogers and Tony Stark, no Captain America or Iron Man; when they were just them, Tony was a different person.  
Now more responsive, Tony hummed in approval and leaned his head on Steve's shoulder.

"Mm, you should carry me Cap" he whispered, close enough that the super soldier could feel Tony's breath on his ear.  
Ignoring the shiver that crawled up his spine, Steve suddenly found himself complying, twisting to face the billionaire and lifting him by his thighs. Shocked by his own actions, Steve simply ruled that it was because it would be easier to carry him to his room, ignoring the way his heart sped up and how the feeling of Tony's body heat made the bigger male tingle in all the right places. Feeling Stark's arms wrap around his neck made him swallow hard. It was only going to get worse from here.  
Noticing the familiar door to Iron Man's room, Steve quickened his pace, he knew what was to come, it always happened. He stepped inside and gently laid the drunken Tony onto his bed, bracing himself for those all too familiar bittersweet words to escape his lips. 

"You're so cute Steve~ I love youu! It makes me sad when you dont lay down with me" he whined, a different side to Tony that only Steve witnessed everytime he carried him here like this. Steve wasn't sure how to feel, he knew with modern times it didn't matter who you loved, but this only ever happened when Tony was was wasted out of his mind, on the brink of falling asleep. And once the night was over, it never happened again.  
With a heavy heart, but a sweet smile, Steve, for the first time since this began, laid next to the inventor, running fingers through his hair and resting his forehead against Tony's.  
"I love you too Tony Stark. Even if you wake up in the morning with no memory of it. Even if you don't actually love me back" he whispered, feeling a weight come off his shoulders.  
A quiet "wahh" caugh his attention and saw the half asleep brunette frown slightly. "But..I do..lo.." he trailed off, eyes closing and breath evening out. Steve layed there for what felt like another hour, just holding Tony. He wanted to kiss those lips, but he was too afraid of what that would do to him; most likely make him long for the brunette even more. Eventually he slipped from the other male's grip and walked out the room, sighing to himself.

"You know Romeo, you should really talk to him about this." Snapping his head to the source of the voice, Steve relaxed and smiled softly as Natasha came into view. "Maybe. But sober him speaks for himself, he doesn't act like he remembers anyway." Her smile faltered for a second before she rolled her eyes. "Steve, we all know how Tony is when it comes to feelings, he's like a school girl with a crush, he never says anything about it but we all know it's there." Steve chuckled, not recalling a time where he noticed Tony fawning over him or anything. Except maybe those times where everyone was asleep and they were the only two awake. There, Tony's gaze always seemed to soften and he talked with such an uncharacteristic softness directed at the super soldier, which always mad his face feel warm. Shaking his head, Steve bid Black Widow goodnight and threw himself onto his bed in his room, trying to fall asleep.

 

The morning came quickly, Rogers woke up early for his run, coming back when everyone was awake. Saying goodmorning to everyone, he pushed the thought aside in which he noticed Tony wasn't up yet. Turning to go to the gym, he ignored the smirk that played on Natasha's face.  
It had been maybe 45 minutes, and while he was punching his punching bag, he heard the door to the room open. He turned just in time to feel someone slam right into his chest, causing him to jerk back. It was Tony. He wrapped his arms around Steve's neck and mumbled something along the lines of, "...sorry...a mess...drunk me is so dumb...do love you.." It took the poor man a minute to understand what Tony was trying to say. "Woah Tony calm down, what's wrong"? He asked, waiting for the smaller male to explain properly. Instead, before his mind could process it, Steve was pulled into a kiss that felt like sparks were running through his brain.  
"I do love you, Steve Rogers" he whispered as their lips hovered inches apart. Steve, now aware of what was happening, took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around Tony's waist. Suddenly it felt like the weight of the world was lifted off his shoulders. So many nights of him wondering how Tony felt, now just a blur because the man in front of him, finally told him what he needed to hear. Steve would have to thank Natasha later, he figured she had something to do with it. 

"Do it again" the soldier orderd. 

And Tony did.

**Author's Note:**

> My first story on this account!!!  
> I'm sorry if there were any spelling errors! I hope to write more lovely stories for you all, I hope to improve my writing as much as I can and give you alll content to enjoy!


End file.
